Te Amo Por Tu Belleza Natural
by shanmiyami
Summary: UNa vez mas Vuelvo a subir la historia a pedido del publico; historia de un capitulo de GokuxMIlk.


Disclaimers: Dragon Ball pertenece al maestro Akira Toriyama, a mi no, y si lo fuera, Goku nunca se habría ido con shenlong dejando una vez más a su familia.

_**Te Amo Por Tu Belleza Natural**_

Era una noche hermosa de luna llena, los suaves rayos de luz entraban por la ventana del dormitorio que compartía una singular pareja…

Alumbrando el rostro de una bella mujer que al no poder conciliar el sueño se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su compañero, pero bueno, eso no interesaba, pues él dormía como una roca. Se acercó a su ropero y abrió una de las puertas, allí al interior de éste se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo entero, se paró frente a el y se puso a observar minuciosamente su reflejo, revisaba cada detalle de su cuerpo, era verdad que ya no era una jovencita, pero aún se mantenía conservada, y aunque los años pasaron aun era hermosa, perfecta como "_una diosa de marfil",_ "Así como él se lo había dicho". Sin darse cuenta se había bajado los tirantes de su bata para poder tener un mejor panorama de su cuerpo, pero en un descuido este cayo al suelo por efecto de la gravedad dejándola desnuda. Llevándose consigo un frasco de perfume que se encontraba en la cómoda que tenía cerca del ropero. Volteo la mirada hacia su compañero, él aun se encontraba dormido.

Aliviada de no haberlo despertado, recogió el frasco y se volvió a vestir con la bata. era extraño para ella volverlo a ver convertido en un niño, después que lo había tenido como hombre y volverlo a tener así de esta forma infantil no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. A veces se preguntaba ¿qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquél hombre? ¿Acaso no le interesaba absolutamente nada? todo lo tomaba a la ligera, era tan despreocupado, tan leal, tan inocente, tan soquete, tan tonto, tan estúpido, tan amoroso y muchos "tan" más. Pero bueno, ese no era el problema, el problema era que él ya no la encontraba atractiva, bueno eso era lo que ella pensaba; y eso para una mujer es una ofensa. Así que Milk preocupada por que su marido no le encontraba bella, decidió pedirle unos consejos a Bulma; ésta sin más reparo adsedió ayudarla.

*Flash back*:

"En primer lugar tienes que cambiar tu forma de vestir"

"¿Pero qué dices Bulma, porque tendría que hacer eso?"

"Milk, ¿Quieres enloquecer a Goku verdad?"

"Pues sí Bulma"

"Entonces harás todo lo que yo te diga. Como iba diciendo, tienes que ponerte una ropa más provocativa, eso si, tiene que ser cortó. Maquillate, mándate hacer un peinado que te haga ver sensual, ponte unos tacones, perfúmate todo el cuerpo con la loción que más le guste a él. Tu me comprendes, como invitándolo al deseo ¿lo harás?"

"No se si me atreva Bulma"

"Tienes que atreverte mujer. ¿Cómo crees que he mantenido a mi lado a Vegeta todos estos años?, si quieres que una relación dure, tienes que estar renovando cada cierto tiempo. Si no, con el paso de los años todo se vuelve monótono y el amor se acaba ¿quieres que eso suceda contigo?"

"NO, CLARO QUE NO"

"Entonces mujer haz lo que te digo y sobre el dinero no te preocupes YO corro con todos los gastos, haremos que Goku caiga rendido a tus pies ¿estás de acuerdo amiga?"

"Esta bien Bulma, haré lo que tu me pidas y gracias por todo".

"No hay de que querida, después de todo para que están las amigas si no es para ayudar" y ambas rieron al mismo tiempo.

El día tan esperado había llegado, y Milk ya tenía todo listo.

La casa estaba alumbrada sólo por las velas y tenia un olor a incienso por todas partes, la cena estaba servida esperando sólo al invitado que no tardaría en llegar. Todo saldría de maravilla, Milk personalmente le había pedido a Dende una de las lunas más hermosas para esa noche, lo cual el Nameku aceptó sin ningún problema a pesar de las quejas de Piccolo, bueno, a Dende no le importaba en lo más mínimo la opinión de Piccolo. Asi que concedió aquel pequeño deseo a la mujer.

Milk estaba realmente hermosa y no es para menos, se la pasó todo el día arreglándose, asistió al sspa donde recibió un tratamiento completo; le hicieron un corte espectacular que le quedaba un poco más arriba de los hombros con rayitos color dorado, la maquillaron; le pusieron sombras, rubor y por ultimo le pusieron lápiz labial color rojo suave . Llevaba puesto unos aretes en forma de esferas doradas, un collar del mismo modelo y una esclava en la muñeca, todo esto de oro. Vestía un vestido negro sin tiras ceñido a su cuerpo y la parte baja del vestido terminaba en puntas y sólo llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, los zapatos no eran muy altos pero tampoco bajos: eran negros y de punta aguja con tiras que se sujetaba en los tobillos.

De pronto se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, Milk se levanto alegre del sillón donde se encontraba para recibir al invitado. Goku se encontraba pensativo, no lograba entender por que Milk lo mando a llamar con Goten, si se supone que el estaba ocupado entrenando a Uub y realmente estaba cansado; pero bueno, tal vez se trataba de una emergencia, pero a las 10:30 de la noche ¡¡¡él quería dormir!!! Al abrirse la puerta pudo observarlo, traía puesto el mismo traje con el que se había ido el día del torneo:

"Buenas noches mil... disculpe creo que me equivoque de casa señorita". Y dando media vuelta Goku paró en seco, no se había equivocado de casa, entonces volvió al lado de la mujer y dijo.

"MILK... ¿Eres tú?"

"Buenas noches Goku, adelante"

"¿Pero Milk que te hiciste?"

"¿Acaso no te gusta Goku?"

(Silencio)........................

"¿Pasa algo querido?"

"No, nada. Y la cita era para?"

"Ay Goku que tonto eres una cita es una cita; es para cenar, revivir viejos momentos tu entiendes" Milk estaba un poco sonrojada.

"Creo que si jejeje, y ¿la cena?"

Milk casi cae al piso pero al instante recupero la postura.

Ambos se encontraban en el comedor, Goku se sorprendió bastante por el decorado de la casa, era algo extraño para él estar rodeado de velas e inciensos. Pero rápido se adapto, claro después de ver el tremendo banquete que Milk hizo solo para él. Milk se sentía feliz de tenerlo de esta forma solo para ella solita. La velada estaba muy hermosa, conversaron, cenaron, tomaron vino y después...

"Bueno Milk, gracias por la cena...tengo que retirarme"

"¿Quééé, cómo que te vas?"

"Lo siento Milk, pero ya es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar para entrenar a Uub"

"¿Pero cómo? si aun no hemos terminado"

"Lo siento, será para otra oportunidad", sin más que decir Goku se acerco a la mujer para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla y luego "adiós". Desapareció asiendo la tele transportación

Milk estaba desesperada. Subió hasta su habitación y Saco una capsula de una de las gavetas de su cómoda, era un aero coche, se subió en el y tomo rumbo desconocido.

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma se preguntaba sí Milk había logrado su objetivo "seducir a Goku", no sin antes voltear la vista hacia atrás pues sintió una mano en su hombro. Para su sorpresa era el supuesto seducido quien le estaba saludando con un "hola", una mano rascándose la cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Bulma casi se muere del susto, pensaba que se trataba de algún ladrón o secuestrador, por tal motivo le había estampado un florero en pleno rostro al saya. Algo que no le gusto al agredido:

"Outsh, Bulma ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" se quejo Goku sobandose el rostro por el dolor

"Lo siento mucho Goku, pero tu tienes la culpa por aparecer de improvisto", alcanzándole una bolsa con hielos "toma ponte esto".

"G – gracias"

"Y dime Goku, que te trae por aquí a estas horas de la mañana" Bulma pensaba que debía de estar cansado por lo de la noche anterior con Milk.

"Pues veras, se trata sobre Milk"...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milk se encontraba manejando a la deriva por una carretera oscuras que no se podía ver nada y más las lagrimas en sus ojos no eran de gran ayuda, solo alumbraban su camino las luces del auto que de por si eran muy débiles y la luz de luna, no sabia que rumbo había tomado _¡¡¡no sabia adonde iba!!!_ Sólo se dejo llevar en un momento de dolor, dolor que su Goku le había provocado. En un instante que cerro los ojos algo sucedió; Milk perdió el conocimiento se asusto mucho al encontrarse tirada en el fondo del que parecía ser un barranco de veinte metros y que a cinco metros del que ella se encontraba el auto se consumía en llamas...

no sabia cuanto tiempo paso desde el momento en el que perdió el conocimiento, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y no era para más; tenia rasguños por todo lado, su vestido y zapatos estaban completamente arruinados y el cuerpo lo tenia cubierto de sangre, tierra y cenizas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Qué me estas diciendo Goku? ¿Qué Milk te asusto?" Bulma pregunto incrédula por lo que le contó el saya.

"No es que me aya asustado Bulma, lo que sucede es que no estoy acostumbrado a verla vestida de esa forma, me pareció otra persona"

"Ay Goku, no te comprendo"

"¡¡¡Lo que intento decir, es que ella no era la misma Milk con quien me case, ERA OTRA!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milk intento ponerse de pie ayudándose con las manos a obtener el equilibrio de las piernas, mas éstos no le respondían. Al lograrlo, camino hacia un claro donde pudo encontrar un lago, un árbol de sauce y una casa, lugar que le era conocido cuando empezó su vida de casada. Milk sin haberse dado cuenta había estado manejando la noche anterior con dirección al monte paoz, encontrando asi su viejo hogar el cual había dejado con Goku para mudarse a una casa cerca a la de su hijo Gohan en la ciudad. Pero la sorpresa fue cuando vio que de la casa salía Goku a su encuentro; tan joven como cuando se habían casado, que al verlo Milk se desmayo, no sabiendo si el desmayo fue por el cansancio o por la impresión de ver a su amado joven otra vez...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Acaso no te gusto como se arreglo exclusivamente para ti?"

"Claro que sí"

"Entonces ¿por que dices que era otra?" Bulma ya estaba al borde de la desesperación

"Bulma te contare la verdad, veras...."

"¡¡¡¿GOKU NO ME DIGAS QUE TIENES OTRA Y QUE POR ESO DECIDISTE DEJARLA?!!!"

"¡¡¡PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO BULMA!!! ¡¡¡NO DIGAS ESO NI EN BROMA, LA ÚNICA QUE HE AMADO Y AMARE ES MILK!!!"

"Esta bien Goku disculpa, pero explícate de una vez ¿por qué corriste a noche de su lado?"

"Eso es lo que pretendo hacer si no fuera por tus interrupciones"

"Esta bien, ésta bien prosigue"

"Gracias. Como te iba diciendo cuando me case con Milk yo no sabia el significado de la palabra amor, es mas se puede decir que yo me case sin estar enamorado. Y si me case fue para cumplir mi palabra"

"Eso sucedió por que cuando hiciste esa promesa eras un niño y no sabias que era lo que estabas aceptando"

"Bueno eso también es verdad, pero eso fue en un principio. Con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta a que se refería Milk con eso del amor, me empecé a sentir muy extraño no podía encontrar explicaciones lógicas para ninguna de las acciones que hacia. Entonces fue cuando recordé que una vez Milk me comento que el amor no tenia lógica. Es allí donde pude darme cuenta porque cada día que pasaba quería cuidar más de ella, quería verla feliz, alegre, contenta; brincando de un lado a otro con esa sonrisa que me fascina y me vuelve loco" confeso Goku.

"Entonces Goku ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Es muy simple Bulma... yo me enamore de la niña inocente e ingenua, humilde y sencilla que es mi Milk. Se también que se maneja un carácter muy fuerte, que es estricta, varias veces es caprichosa y que siempre me esta riñendo. Pero eso es lo que la hace especial, bueno, para mí lo es.

_"vaya si que esta enamorado" pensó Bulma_

"Bulma lo que te intento decir es que Milk me gusta tal y como es; sin necesidad de maquillaje, vestidos extravagantes ni nada por el estilo. Es más te digo que no me gustan las mujeres que se visten de esa forma como ella estaba vestida a noche"

"¿Pero qué estas diciendo Goku? si yo me visto siempre así"

"Bulma, en primer lugar tu no me gustas... en segundo, te veo más que como una amiga, se podría decir como una hermana, Y por el simple hecho que Milk es hermosa sin necesidad de tantas cosas. Deberías verla cuando tiene el cabello suelto y revuelto con esos ojos negros llenos de pasión, su piel color marfil, tan suave, que frágil se siente cuando la tengo entre mis brazos aprisionada con miedo a no lastimarla"

(Silencio)………………

"¡Es realmente hermosa! ¡¡¡Es la mujer perfecta que existe en toda la galaxia!!!"

"Como tu digas Goku... pero Goku si eso fue lo que ocurrió ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?"

"Es que no supe que decir en ese momento, la nueva apariencia de Milk me tomo de sorpresa. Asi que solamente se me ocurrió decirle que tendría de madrugar para entrenar con Uub y luego me fui".

"Ay Goku parece que nunca cambiaras, verdad...bueno, en primer lugar hiciste muy mal en dejarla sola después de todo lo que hizo por verse hermosa para ti. Lo que podías haber echo era pasar la noche con ella, Goku ella te extraña no solo como el compañero que eres si no como su MARIDO entiendes MARIDO.

Goku un poco sonrojado "sí y claro que entiendo no necesitas repetírmelo"

"Entonces que esperas ve a buscarla, explícale lo que sucedió y por favor Goku ten mucho tacto ¿OK?"

Goku asistiendo con la cabeza "esta bien Bulma are lo que tu me dices, te veo después" y poniendo dos dedos en su frente buscando el ki de Milk "¿pero que rayos?..."

Pero Bulma pudo percibir en el rostro de su amigo que algo malo habría sucedido "¿sucede algo malo Goku?"

"Ahora vuelvo" fue la única respuesta del saya, desapareciendo con la tele transportación.

Goku al dar con la ubicación del ki de su esposa y preocupado por la disminución de esta misma, se tele transporto sin más demora llevándose el susto de su vida al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Milk y a un costado a Goten nervioso que gritaba por ayuda, detrás de Goten había salido Trunks en compañía de su padre Vegeta. Estos dos últimos no entendían por que Goten hacia tanto alboroto si supuestamente se había dirigido a buscar el desayuno, a menos claro que el desayuno lo este atacando. Pero que sorpresa se llevaron al ver que los gritos de Goten no eran causados por el ataque del "supuesto" desayuno si no por su madre que se encontraba tendida en el piso casi sin vida.

Goku se encontraba en un estado de shock después de presenciar aquel panorama, pero no tardo mucho tiempo en recuperarse. Corrió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su hijo y su casi muerta esposa, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo dentro de la casa a su antigua habitación, Goten estaba desesperado no sabia por que su madre se encontraba en este estado quiso pedir explicaciones a su padre pero éste no se las dio ¿_como iba a explicarle que su madre se estaba muriendo por su culpa_? Vegeta al ver que Goku no iba a hablar sólo tomo a Goten del brazo y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá al lado de Trunks para que este lo calmase, una vez que Goku llego a la habitación con Milk en brazos y haberla recostado sobre la cama, examino minuciosamente cada centímetro del cuerpo de ésta; tenia pequeños cortes y moretones por todo lado, pero la herida que llamo más la atención del saya fue en el muslo izquierdo que presentaba fuerte sangrado con un corte de 10cm de largo, en la herida tenia incrustado un pedazo de metal que al parecer perteneció al automóvil. Goku con mucho cuidado retiro del cuerpo de su esposa aquella pieza de metal, después le amarro la herida con el cinto de su traje de batalla para detener la hemorragia.

Goku pensó en tele transportarse al templo del maestro karin por unas semillas del ermitaño, pero pronto recordó que se habían acabado y que las próximas semillas brotarían dentro de tres meses, luego en las esferas, pero buscarlas requería de mucho tiempo. Para ese entonces Vegeta había entrado a la habitación de Goku:

"Creo que necesitaras esto kakarotto" extendiendo la mano hacia Goku

"Vegeta... esto es una semilla del ermitaño...pero ¿cómo si se acabaron?"

"Es la ultima que nos sobro de nuestro entrenamiento... lo necesita mas tu mujer, que los dos de abajo"

"Gracias Vegeta..."

"No me agradezcas, esta es la ultima vez que te doy una mano hmmm", y tomando luego su postura de brazos cruzados.

Goku se dirigió con la semilla en mano hacia la boca de Milk, pero como ésta aun estaba inconsciente, metió la semilla a su boca y la mastico luego se acerco a la boca de Milk para hacerle tragar la semilla ya triturada...acto que hizo que Vegeta volteara la cara sonrojada hacia otro lado. Al poco tiempo de que Milk trago la semilla todas sus heridas fueron sanadas pero ella aun permanecía dormida.

"Parece que esta vez si metiste la pata kakarotto" observando minuciosamente a la pareja.

"Lo se Vegeta cometí una estupidez al no hablar en su momento" Goku tenia la cabeza gacha y la mirada triste hacia Milk "todo esto sucedió por mi culpa" minutos después… "Vegeta dime ¿que hacen en mi casa se puede saber?" un poco mas calmado y con una mirada de curiosidad.

"Lo que sucede es que tienes un hijo realmente tarado, el muy soquete dejo caer las capsulas donde teníamos las carpas y la comida a los pies de un dinosaurio que estaba muuuy enfadado por que éste lo estaba interrogando si había visto a una amazona que encontramos hace tres días. Ya te imaginaras lo que le paso a las capsulas, es por eso que decidimos pasar la noche aquí".

Goku al imaginarse al dinosaurio pisando las capsulas no pudo dejar de sonreír "Goten cuando no, él y sus chicas... Vegeta ¿te importaría si Goten se queda ha dormir esta semana en tu casa?" pregunto Goku.

"No se porque preguntas si siempre lo hace"

"Es que necesito arreglar las cosas con Milk"

"A mi no necesitas darme explicaciones al que necesitas dárselas es a Goten que esta asustado por lo que le paso a su madre"

"sí, pobre de mi hijo se llevo un buen susto, por favor dile que su madre ya se encuentra mejor y que después de asear a Milk bajare a explicarle lo ocurrido"

"¿Quién te has creído?, yo no soy tu mensajero" dijo Vegeta, pero al ver que Goku no sacaba la vista preocupada puesta en Milk "pero por esta vez lo haré, pero ni creas que lo volveré hacer kakarotto, no te tardes imbecil" dando media vuelta para retirarse y con una media sonrisa en los labios.

"Nuevamente gracias Vegeta"

"hmmmm..."

"Tranquilízate Goten de seguro que tu padre la esta curando"

"Ya lo se, pero igual me preocupa Trunks"

"Despreocúpate, kakarotto acaba de darle la ultima semilla del ermitaño a tu madre" para ese entonces vegeta ya se encontraba al lado de trunks.

Goten no espero ni dos minutos para dirigirse rumbo a la habitación de sus padres, pero en el transcurso...

"¿Adonde crees que vas?"

"Iré a ver a mi madre, ¡suéltame tío vegeta!"

"Tu no iras a ninguna parte, espera a que tu padre baje"

"¡NO ME DETENGAS!"

"¡TU NO ME VAS ALZAR LA VOZ CHIQUILLO DEL DEMONIO!"

"Entonces suéltame, no ves que estoy preocupado por mi madre"

"¡¡¡tendrás que esperar a que tu padre termine de asearla!!!" esa fue la ultima palabra de Vegeta antes de empujar a Goten en el sofá.

Una vez preparado el baño para Milk, Goku la despojo de la poca ropa que llevaba y la tomo en brazos para sumergirla delicadamente en la tina, Milk aún no recuperaba el conocimiento, por tal motivo no sintió el contacto con el agua. Habiendo comenzado con el aseo de su esposa y estando cepillando aquel hermoso y frágil cuerpo, el saya se preguntaba como había sido capaz de rechazar tan deliciosa invitación que Milk le estaba asiendo la noche anterior, llegando a la conclusión de que era un verdadero "idiota". Observaba detenidamente aquel cuerpo que tenia en brazos, la verdad aunque la edad en Milk ya se empezaba a notar, no dejaba de sorprenderlo, la hermosura que podía desprender su pequeña esposa. Es verdad, ya no tenia el mismo cuerpo de cuando era joven y eso que importa, él la seguía amando no importase los años que ella pudriese tener. Para él cada día se ponía más bella...

Habiendo terminado de asearla y depositado en la cama, saco del guardarropa una bata que aun quedaba o mejor dicho, que ella había considerado dejar por si algún día iba de visita al campo y no tenía nada que ponerse. Realmente admiraba aquella mujer, recordaba cuando era una jovencita siempre queriendo ser la mejor esposa de todo el mundo y lo había logrado, era una excelente ama de casa, una excelente madre y sobretodo una buena amiga, compañera, esposa y porque no decirlo una excelente amante. Una vez que termino de vestirla deposito un leve beso en los labios femeninos para luego poder retirarse al lugar donde se encontraba el menor de sus hijos.

Ni bien Goten vio a su padre bajar por las escaleras, se lanzo a él con las preguntas, a lo que Goku solo respondió diciéndole que él mismo era "un idiota, un tonto, un estupido" y que por su culpa su madre se encontraba en aquel estado. Goten no sabia que decir después de semejante respuesta, vio que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de su padre y decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar. Si existía un problema entre sus padres ellos seguro lo arreglarían y además porque nunca lo había visto en aquel estado de tristeza, cosa muy rara en su padre.

Una vez ya resuelto el problema, Vegeta y los muchachos emprendieron la retirada de vuelta a capsule Corp. dejando solos a la pareja.

Como nada pasaron los minutos y las horas, se aproximaba la noche, el día llegaba a su fin. Goku se encontraba recostado al lado de su esposa, hipnotizado por la belleza que esta poseía, era cierto lo que le dijo a Bulma, al principio no la amaba, pero ahora… ahora era capas de hacer todo por ella, vivir por ella, morir por ella y estaba agradecido con la vida por ponerla en su destino.

Goku no pudo contenerse a besarle los hombros, le fascinaba despertarla de este modo, le fascina verla al natural sin ese maquillaje que nubla su belleza perfecta. Milk comenzó a recuperar conciencia se sentía extraña pero al mismo tiempo protegida, lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Goku…

"Hola princesa" saludo Goku con una sonrisa y tierna mirada mientras removía un mechón de pelo del rostro de su amada

"Goku" dijo la mujer en un suspiro, incrédula de lo que veía

(Silencio)………………….

"Milk tenemos que hablar" comenzó Goku, Milk solo lo observaba callada de esta manera el pudo entender que ella le permitía la palabra y sin más demora él comenzó "cometí un gran error al no hablar en su momento, te hice pensar que no te apreciaba, que no te quería, que no te deseba" parando solamente para poder tomar aire "se que soy un tonto e insensible, muchas veces parece que no me importases, pero no es verdad tu me importas y mucho. Eres la persona que más amor y aprecio en esta vida, eres mi tesoro, eres mi princesa"… Milk creía que estaba soñando y si era un sueño no quería despertar "Milk, el motivo por el cual no me quede anoche a tu lado es me quede sorprendido de tu nueva apariencia, parecías otra mujer y no con la Milk que yo me case, no digo que no ayas estado bella, pero eres más hermosa tal y como eres, sin maquillaje, vestidos costosos y peinados extravagantes" Milk no supo que decir ante tal confesión de su esposo solo lo observaba y escuchaba "Me enamore de tu sencillez, virtudes y defectos; te amo por tu manera de ser, de sentir y de amar" Goku miro fijamente a los ojos de su esposa antes de pronunciar lo siguiente "Milk te amo por la belleza natural que posees"…

Milk no sabia que decir estaba sorprendida por la forma de amar y pensar de su esposo, pero él estaba ahí declarándole su amor sus sentimientos "Hoy me vuelves a sorprender, a veces me cuesta entender tu forma de amar" fue lo único que dijo Milk antes de brindarle la sonrisa más tierna y amorosa que poseía y que le encantaba al saya.

"¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi? De este loco que se muere de amor por ti y que a veces no sabe demostrar el gran amor que te tiene" a esta pregunta Milk le respondió con una tierna mirada "No tengo por que responderte" sujetando la mano de Goku y atrayéndolo a la altura de su corazón "si tu ya lo sabes". Goku la miro fijamente a los ojos, y le hablo en un tono de tierno y de deseo "Dios que hermosa te ves, pareces una diosa echa de marfil, sabes me provoca violarte de amor"

"Es mi vida la que esta en tus manos mi amor, Es mi vida que muere si te vas lejos de mí" confeso la mujer y sin pensarlo dos veces Goku la tomo entre sus brazos, desvistiéndola con sumo cuidado, como si se trátese de la más delicada flor, brindándole pequeños besos por su rostro hasta llegar a los hombros, de esta manera desnudarla completamente para poder llenarla de amor, Sin pensarlo dos veces Milk lo abrazo y lo beso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los dos se violaron de amor…

Ya no hay nada mas que contar, ya saben el final, ambos se hicieron el amor…………………….

*Fin del Flash back*:

Goku al revolcarse en la cama para poder abrazar a Milk, se dio con la sorpresa que esta no estaba recostada como el suponía, en ese momento la busco con la mirada en la oscuridad y la encontró parada en frente del espejo del ropero observando su figura "sucede algo Milk" pregunto preocupado el saya, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

Milk volteo un poco asustada, no pensó que él se despertara "Discúlpame Goku, pero es que no tengo sueño"

"Vamos Milk, regresa a la cama" dijo el saya levantando las cobijas para que ella se recostara a su lado "no estés preocupada por lo de mañana, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, invocaremos a shenlong para que me devuelva mi tamaño y todo volverá a la normalidad, así que ven a recostarte".

A tanta insistencia de Goku, Milk no tuvo de otra más que hacerle caso, cerró el ropero, se__acerco a la cama recostándose al lado de su amado Goku. Goku la miro fijamente a los ojos, y le hablo en un tono de ternura y deseo "Dios que hermosa te ves, quisiera tomarte una ves más, pero con esta forma infantil no se puede".Milk no pudo evitar sonrojarse, acto que provoco diversión a su pareja. Todo indicaba que Milk se había equivoca aquella ves al pensar que ya no era atractiva para el saya, ya que esa misma noche él le demostró todo lo contrario asiéndole sentir la mujer más deseada y sensual en el mundo.

"_**Hoy me vuelves a sorprender, me cuesta entender tu forma de amar"**_

"_**¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? De este loco que se muere de amor por ti y que a veces no sabe demostrar el gran amor que te tiene"**_

"_**No tengo por que responderte, si tu ya lo sabes"…**_

Pero después de un momento con un tono serio en su voz "Milk pase lo que pase mañana, quiero que tengas bien en claro una cosa" Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos "Te amo" Milk pudo entender perfectamente a que se refirió su esposo, ella también lo sentía, cualquier cosa podría suceder el siguiente día "y yo a ti mi Goku" fue su única respuesta antes de cerrar el dialogo con un beso y quedar dormidos en los brazos de la persona que más amaban…

"_**Es mi vida la que esta en tus manos mi amor, Es mi vida que muere si te vas lejos de mí" **_

Fin…

Nota de autora:

Hola, he de decir que volví a colocar la historia por que una persona especial me lo pidió que por favor lo hiciera; espero me disculpes la tardanza Melina G.G.L.P, aquí tienes una vez mas "Te amo por tu belleza Natural", disfrútala.


End file.
